The Dancing Curse
by Kirjava
Summary: A re-telling of The Twelve Dancing Princesses, but from the point of view of the eldest princess. Chapter 8 is finally up!!!!!!!!
1. Passage Underground

dancingcurse

The Dancing Curse  
  


Disclaimer: This is slightly based off of Robin McKinley's short story, The Twelve Dancing Princesses, but only slightly. Resemblance between the two is slight and her version of the story belongs to her. I did change it, though. Also, I do not own this fairy tale.  
  
It all began with Mother's death. She had been ill for a long time... some sort of wasting disease, so the healer's said, but never with much conviction in their voices. It all began with watching part of Father die. The bad news just accumulated, and we heard his booming laugh less and less often. It all began one night.....  
  
I was in my nightgown, about to blow out the candle and go to sleep... to forget again how sad my life had suddenly become... when there was an earthquake. At least, it seemed like an earthquake: the floor tossed and turned like someone trying to sleep; I could barely stand up straight, but all without the sounds one would expect to hear with an earthquake. And suddenly, the floor stopped tossing. But instead of my bed, there was an enormous cavernous hole that seemed to disappear into unknown depths...   
I shrank back from the unknown, but suddenly I heard laughter from that hole... not demonic laughter, no, not yet, but the silvery tinkly laughter that meant my youngest sister, Nathie. Listening harder, I could also hear my other sisters, all ten of them, laughing merrily... and something else, I could not tell what. Still I shrank from the hole, but my curiosity (something that I had not experienced for months, since my mother's death) brought me to the edge. There were five golden stairs leading down to a pier. I stepped down and found myself wearing a beautiful dress, bright and shining, and my delicate dancing shoes. They were a delicate lavender, I remember. The dress exactly matched my shoes, with a precision impossible to find with the dressmaker's of the capital. I continued down, and at the bottom found that along with my 11 sisters, there were 12 men, all dressed in black. They seemed to be a part of the shadows, and I did not like their looks, although they were by far the handsomest men I'd seen in my life. All my sisters were dressed, likewise, in dresses that exactly matched their dancing shoes- pink, baby blue, minty green, pale yellow, bright fuschia, magenta, bright red (that being Nathie), deeper blue, lilac, orange-pink, and a somber greyish purple. This last belonged to my second sister, Camille, the one who was closest to my Mother, although we had all been close to her.   
Oh, look! Fiona's finally arrived! Nathie's childish cry of delight seemed to splinter the surrounding darkness and the twelve dark men finally moved. They moved with a grace that was beyond anything I'd ever seen; that and their faces would cause them to be the desire of many a girl, but something about their remoteness repelled me even more. Even my sisters, some of whom, I'll easily admit, are rather silly, looked slightly askance at these visions. They each came up to one of us and took our arms, and then walked us to a pavilion. Behind the pavilion a palace appeared... it was ten times the size of our palace, which was reputed to be the finest on the entire continent! It seemed to be built entirely of spun sugar, except that the sugar was also the color of the deepest shadows, like that of the beautiful men.  
As we entered the pavilion, a dazzling music struck up, music that would make men weep, and even go mad. To our ears, however, it was worthless; we had left our hearts and our tears on the surface of the earth... we would never weep here. The men gently brought us all to the dancing floor, and we began to dance. My young man was a few inches taller than me, causing me to have to tilt my head up at the exact angle that was most becoming- looking around, all my sisters had the same height difference. We danced for hours, and yet they passed as minutes, and yet they passed with no pleasure. Finally, the music stopped, and the men escorted us back to the golden stair that led up to our respective rooms. Before we were allowed to leave, however, my young man took me aside.  
You are so beautiful, he sighed. He didn't seem to realize that he was also the most beautiful of men. I hope you will be happy here... it will take a while for you to be able to stay here forever... five years at least. Please don't be impatient.  
I don't understand.... I was puzzled, and a small sliver was being stabbed into my heart, creating a hole that was easily enlarged.  
My eleven brothers and I have chosen the twelve most beautiful sisters to be our wives... in five years we will celebrate our wedding in the dancing pavilion of our palace. We saw your portraits in the waters, and our mother agreed to get you for us. He didn't seem to understand what this meant to us.  
But, but.... my youngest is only twelve at present! She is much too young to be betrothed! And what will Father say?  
Oh, but you can't tell him _anything_. It is to be a secret, kept by all twelve of you. I will see you tomorrow. And he turned to leave. Then, suddenly, he turned back. My name is Daniel.  
I nodded, and left.  
Back up in my room, I saw that my slippers were worn completely through. I hid them under my bed, and changed the lavender dress for my nightgown. The dress I stuffed in the back of my closet. I fell onto my bed, finally into sweet oblivion, as the sun began to peek over the horizon.  
I awoke fully rested only a few hours later, upon hearing the shouts of surprise at discovering our beautiful dancing slippers completely worn through.   
  
A/N Please review! I'm not going to continue unless I get some good feedback!


	2. The Announcement

dancingcurse2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope this is as good as the first part!  
  


  
Chapter 2  


  
The dancing continued every night, as every night we wore through our shoes and had to have new ones made. And no matter what color the cobblers chose to make them, our dresses, when we pulled them from our closets, matched their hue exactly. After a few months, my worthy father was finally forced to confront us about the shoes.  
My dears, he said kindly, for he loved us dearly, even if we were not sons, what are you doing every night that causes your slippers to wear out completely? This is causing a strain on the Royal treasury- a joke, as we all knew... the treasury could easily accommodate dancing shoes for each of us for 50 years- and needs to stop. Who will tell me what you girls are doing?  
All of us looked down simultaneously. We had all been approached by our young men and told that we must not say anything, and we couldn't. We couldn't even discuss this phenomenon amongst ourselves. We just did what we had to, no matter how much we hated it in our hearts.   
Father turned first to me. Fiona, as my eldest, tell me- you are responsible for your sisters! I turned a blank face toward him- him, my father, whom I loved dearly. I longed to say, this is not my doing! but found I could not move my lips. I could only look sadly at him and hope he would see the emptiness of my soul through my eyes.  
Perhaps he could, for his gaze, which had only been slightly perturbed at this problem, turned grave and he turned to my second sister, Camille. He repeated the question, she repeated the answer I had given.  
His gaze became ever graver, and he continued down the line- Ruth, Anaise, Betony, Maleon, Melody, Reena, Lise, Ariela, Natalya, and finally Nathie. All of us responded exactly the same- only Nathie had a bit of her spirit left for this- she managed to giggle, slightly, and yet that giggle hurt me more than anything else, for it was no longer that tinkly silver- it had hardened to a bronze. We had all changed, it seemed; none of us were carefree, we all carried this secret burden. We laughed less, smiled less, and yet it seemed we grew more beautiful day by day. It was a beauty I would have gladly exchanged for my laughter, and that of my sisters'.  
Our father finally sighed, sadly- he seemed to have aged 10 years in this single interview. Again, I longed to run up to him and tell him all, and again, my body refused my longing. I stood there, mute and blank as my sisters- did they feel the same longing?- as he turned and walked slowly out of the room.  
  
A few days later, or rather nights- increasingly it seemed as though our nights were our reality, and the day only a dream- we heard the announcement from our talkative chamber maid.  
Have you dearies heard the news? Of course you haven't, what am I thinking? The way that father of yours keeps you locked up is something awful, I'm telling you! She'd been in our household for many years, and was not as formal or as scared of us as the others.  
What news? I could barely gather enough interest in her chatting anymore- all of life seemed like that- bleak.  
Your father has decided to make a contest! Any young man can try, too! To solve the puzzle of your dancing shoes! Any young man can come and spend three nights in your chamber, and if they can explain why your shoes wear out, they get to marry one of you!  
I was numb. Even number than before. A part of me, the true part of me, thought in outrage, so now we're just property? I thought I was worth more to my father than that! But then I realized- this was just my father being protective. He loved us so much, that he was doing his best to figure this out- and we were the bait for our salvation. It still didn't quite fair, but then, it was as fair as it was going to get.  
That very day, Father had us all move into one large room- it used to be a council chamber- and they had quite a job moving the many tables out- and moved all our beds and things in. That was when he told us about the plan, even showed us a copy of the notice. It was very official-looking, and simply stated the facts. There was no embellishing on our beauty or wealth or our problems- for which I was extremely grateful. I knew the people would talk enough, without the notice needing to be in praise of our beauty as well.  
Since none of you will disclose where you go every night, I've decided to make a contest to find out. Any young man will have the opportunity, and one of you will marry the one who succeeds. If you'd rather not go through with this, you may tell me, at any time, where it is you go and I will cancel the test immediately. I love you all, he smiled, and I knew how much he loved us, but I need to know what you are doing. Hopefully this state of things will not continue too long. He gave us all one last, searching, look, but only found the blank stare we found smeared onto our faces. He sighed, turned, and left.   
Then began our abode in the council room. There had already been a tunnel dug down to the underground kingdom of the young black men, only now we had to cross a lake to reach the pavilion. The men each had a gondola for their use (and they were all excellent boatmen), entirely made of shadows, so it seemed, like the entire country. The only bit of color was on the path that led from the lake to our room. We passed through a forest of gold and silver trees, with jewels as fruit upon them. Though they were beautiful, I looked upon the forest with distaste. Nothing here was alive. Those trees would not grow- they would look exactly the same a million years from now. It was completely unchangeable.   
And still we danced. Every night, hours after hours. And yet we were not tired in the morning. It was all part of the enchantment. How I hated that enchantment! My sisters were no longer the innocent girls they once had been. And even if the enchantment could be lifted, they could never regain that lost innocence. I was the lucky one- I had already grown up before this enchantment had begun.  
Within a week, the first prince had arrived to try his hand at the contest.  
  
Review please!!!


	3. The First Prince

dancingcurse3

Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! You're giving me confidence- however, if there is something wrong, don't be scared to say so!  


  
Chapter 3  
  


He was a very handsome prince, I'll give him that much. Maybe not too smart, but then, most princes aren't. Obviously, he'd heard a lot about our famed beauty, and that was why he came. However, Father was very kind to him- the hope radiating from his eyes was almost tangible- he was that hopeful. It hurt me so much during dinner, to see this hope, and to know that I could do nothing to help it stay there, and to solidify into joy once again. We put on a large banquet in honor of the prince and his quest for truth and justice.  
You could also see how interested this prince was. He was surreptitiously glancing at us- especially me, since I was the oldest, and I had to sit next to him during dinner. I prayed that if he succeeded, he would end up being nicer than how he appeared right now.  
The prince tried making conversation, but we all pretended not to hear him above the soft background music of a string quartet. None of us was up to responding very much anyway. We all had our careful blank looks on, and we weren't saying much- as usual. It still pained our father whenever he glanced our way- which was oftener than usual, this night.  
After the largely unsuccessful banquet, we all retired to our room. As soon as we'd finished changing, the prince was admitted to our chamber. He bowed elaborately, and said, I'm so sorry to interrupt you young ladies... I hope my presence isn't considered rude. In my bland voice, the only one I possessed now, I assured him that he was no bother.   
I found myself to have a glass of steaming wine in my hand... I must have picked it up from the table by my side, but could not recollect seeing any sort of beverage there. I offered the prince the wine, saying, I hope this will help you this evening- it's good for digestion.   
He looked slightly surprised. Why, thank you. How did you know I was in the habit of....? He took the glass, and drank the whole thing down quickly. Soon after, he began yawning, trying to hide them behind his hands. Only a few minutes later, and he was yawning openly. He fairly staggered back to the bed assigned to him (modestly surrounded with a curtain) and fell onto the bed, and promptly began to snore.  
I was shocked. I had expected the man to try and stay up all night- and here he was, asleep within five minutes! Suddenly I found myself in my dancing dress (sky blue, tonight) and realized why the prince had fallen asleep- the wine. Now I knew how it had found itself in my hand, and why he was surprised. In the one retreat my true self had left, I was angry. Were we truly going to be wed to those frightening young men, with my father not even given a chance?? Was I going to send all the young men to their deaths? (We'd found out later that the men who failed in the contest would be put to the death- I didn't know if it was true or not, since I could not see my father executing the entire male population of our country) And there really was nothing I could do- for reasons unknown to myself, I was forced to do these things for Daniel, and I had no power to stop myself.  
And so, not five minutes after the prince had fallen asleep, we were off, down the stairs, through the gold and silver forest, all hung with bright jewels, to the lake, and rowed across. Once again we dance through the night. None of us ever ate or drank anything there. We had all heard the stories about faery- eat of their food, and you are trapped there forever. As far as I could tell, we were going to be trapped there forever anyway, but one might as well not give the enemy extra ammunition.  
I was almost scared to bring up the subject of the contest to Daniel, but somehow couldn't not tell him. It seemed rather unfair, even though I knew what he and his brothers were doing wasn't exactly fair either. In all actuality, I don't know why I felt I had to tell him about the contest. He certainly had almost no reaction once he knew.  
Well, that's all right, he answered calmly. Don't worry- no man from your world will discover our secret. It sounded like a prophecy- and I fervently hoped he could be wrong. And I hated the fact that he blindly assumed that we all wanted to be down here, that we all wanted to spend the rest of our lives without seeing the sun, or hearing the wind, or seeing our shadow!   
Hours later, we ascended back up the stairs to our room and fell quickly asleep. The prince was still snoring gently upon our arrival. In the morning, he seemed most sheepish to have fallen asleep, although he wouldn't admit as much to my father upon inquiry.  
The next two nights passed the same, but without additional conversations with Daniel. Our normal conversations normally revolved around how beautiful he said I was, how well I danced, etc: all the normal compliments one is paid by a smitten boy/man. But these grated on the ear and were not enjoyed at all by me. I don't know how the other men treated my sisters, nor, in all the time spent dancing there, would I learn their names, but from what I saw their behavior toward my sisters was much of the same. I assumed (I admit, I hoped) that my sisters felt the same abhorrence as did I, but I had no way of assuring myself of that, since we never spoke of our night trips (or of anything else) at all.  
On the morning after the third night, the prince was given an audience with my father. We were made to attend. I had to watch blankly, but raging inside, as the young man admitted to having seen nothing, in fact, of sleeping through each night. The naked pain on my father's face was hard enough to bear- the sadness on the prince's face was almost as bad. I could easily tell that he truly felt sorry that he could not help my father- and it was not simply for us or for his soon-to-be lost life. The grief of my father touched everyone around him.   
In the end, the prince was not executed. He was simply escorted to the edge of the kingdom and sent off. He showed no inclination to return, nor any protest at his treatment. He seemed mostly numbed by all that he had seen of my father.  
The next prince came a week later. I offered this prince drugged wine also and he, too, failed, and was exiled. The next was a duke. Then a baron's son. And so on, until all the ranks of nobility had been represented. None had found out the truth. After the last noble, no one appeared. And our time was running out. It was in the middle of the fourth year- a mere six months before the five years were out and we were to live there forever, that the soldier came.  
  
  
A/N: Please continue reviewing! And I'll continue posting!


	4. The Soldier

dancingcurse4

He knocked at our gate one cold rainy day, and asked if he would be allowed to try the contest. I was the only one around when he came, my blank face the only one that greeted his rugged one. He had the look of one who has suffered much in the past, and still hasn't completely gotten over it, but not so much that he was hollow. He looked to be about my age now, maybe a little older (I had been 25 when the dancing began, and now, five years later, was almost 30- and still not married. There had been offers before, but my father had let me decide, and all of them were not to my liking, so I was still unwed), and very wet.  
So you wish to try to solve our mystery? I asked.  
If I may be allowed to try.  
I don't know why we shouldn't- the announcement did say anyone would try. But tell me, I proceeded, I don't know why I asked this- I had been raised to have better manners, it is obvious from the look of you that you are no noble. If you were to succeed, would you wish to marry one of us?  
He flinched, a little, at that- not much, but I, who was watching, could see. Am I so frightful to you, then?  
And, try as hard as I could, I could not answer yes to that. He was not frightful- only very cold and wet. And for the first time in almost five years, I could feel the shadow of my blankness recede a little. It was strange- I almost gasped, at the unexpected lightness I felt suddenly. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had lived so long with this weight of the secrecy pressed upon me. He looked directly at me (no courtier would ever dare do this, even had I been free), and another pound or so of weight flew away. I was light, and free- a sensation I had not felt for so long. Then suddenly he glanced down and the weight plummeted back. It was a shock, to be sure. Hurriedly, I spoke.  
I mean no disrepect, sir. I am sorry.  
No, no, it's all right. It's just that I had not thought so far ahead... you see, I was on the end of my rope before coming here. This was something I could do, and so I came to try. And I could tell he spoke the truth. He was the first not to come with marriage foremost in his mind. He almost seemed scared of the thought.   
My father came in then, thankfully. I had run out of things to say. I went to our room, where all my sisters were. Poor girls- this was being hard on them too, especially Nathie. I hadn't heard her laugh in months, not even that hard, bronze thing that passed for a laugh now. She was 17 now- missing the best years of her life because of this curse! The respite the soldier's eyes had given me remained... and for the first time in months I felt for my sisters, for their lost childhood and girlhood. It was too cruel.  
The banquet we always held the first night was again not a success. I don't know why we continued having them- every single one had been a failure, all of the girls sitting silent, staring down the soup and meats, the young man trying to make conversation, and my father glancing around the table, pleading with his eyes. And so, once again, the banquet was less than successful. At least the soldier had the sense not to try and make unnecessary conversation. I realized, about halfway through the meal, that I still didn't know his name.  
He glanced over at me during dessert, which none of us was touching, and suddenly, again, the weight of my secret lifted off of me. And I found I could speak. Quietly, I asked,  
I'm sorry I was rude today- and I just realized I never inquired your name. What is it?  
He looked slightly startled. You weren't rude.... my name is Jonathan.  
Thank you, Jonathan. I smiled, then he turned to speak to my father, and the weight returned. I felt like I was suffocating under tons of fog... but how could you suffocate from fog? I was wandering in circles again....  
I looked around the table. Nothing. None of my sisters seemed to feel the loss of the weight of the secret when Jonathan's eyes glanced over them. Yet when he looked over at me I felt as though I could walk on air.   
What's wrong with me? I asked myself furiously. How can a person you just met make you seem to fly??? I was scared to answer that. I was simply grateful for the space and lightness he had given me.  
After the banquet, we returned to our room and changed. Soon Jonathan came in, his grey eyes taking in everything, with a soldier's ease. I was sure that if I were to ask him the fastest way to get out, he could have told me, after looking at the room for thirty seconds.  
Good evening, ladies, he said with a slight bow. He was wearing this fine red cape my father had lent him. I hope I'm not intruding..... but I didn't really have much choice. Blank, stares were all he received. I wished suddenly that I could smile, but I was afraid I'd forgotten how.  
I again found the wine at my elbow, and came to offer it to him. As with all the other young men, I wished I could throw the goblet to the floor, but I couldn't.  
Would you like some spiced wine before going to bed?   
Why, thank you. I turned away as he accepted it, wishing so hard that he hadn't taken it. Soon, just like everyone else, he started yawning and stumbled off to bed, another casualty of the wine, just like everyone else. I felt numb, and upset. Somehow, the way he'd looked at me forthrightly and not like I was some prize had given me some hope that maybe he would be immune to the spell. My sensible self knew it was crazy, but I couldn't help but hope.  
The dresses appeared, like normal, and we went down into the underworld, like normal. Another normal evening. Only 6 months more of it. I was really depressed this evening.   
However, about halfway through the gold and silver trees, a tremendous crack rang out through the woods. I turned, shocked, for no sound besides our quiet footsteps and the rustle of silk ever disturbed these woods (how could I live in a silent wood?). But I saw nothing; nothing at all.   
Don't worry, sisters. Let's go on, I called back, and turning, started again.  
About ten minutes later, Nathie shrieked out suddenly, Something stepped on my dress! I hurried to see, and sure enough, the hem was ripped. I was looking around anxiously, to see if there was any sign of life in this previously-though lifeless place, but saw nothing. Nothing at all- but that didn't mean there was nothing there.... I suddenly found the weight of the world being lifted from me, and then suddenly it was back. As if someone had glanced at me quickly..... I turned back quickly. If Jonathan had found a way to stay awake, it was not my duty to stop him either. And, I did not quite admit to myself, I did not want him discovered either. And for more reasons than one.  
Don't worry about it Nathie. You must have caught your skirt on something in the path. A complete lie, as she well knew: that path was as smooth as if people had been walking on it for centuries. She looked at me as if she were about to protest, but then the blank look returned.   
Let's continue, sisters, or we are going to be late. I turned back and again started walking.  
We arrived at the lake about 5 minutes later. I got into my boat, and we set off.   
I hope you will enjoy the dancing tonight, Daniel said softly to me. I turned around to avoid answering, and saw Nathie's boat far behind the rest of us, though the rower looked as if he were expending twice the energy of the rest of us. So that's where Jonathan is I though to myself.  
I turned back to Daniel. I expect I will. We were silent the rest of the trip. How soon are we going to run out of things to say to each other? I thought again. He can't praise my beauty indefinitely, and besides, I don't want to hear it. We can't even hold a five minute conversation. What am I going to do when we live down here? Ignore him and talk to my sisters, I suppose. It didn't seem very satisfying.  
Once we arrived at the pavilion, Daniel swept me into the dance. We twirled and swirled and moved beautifully, perfectly in time to the music, and perfectly suited for each other. But half of my awareness was on the side of the pavilion, searching out for the presence of Jonathan, if I could find it. All night passed, though, and I never noticed him. He could have never come, for all I knew.  
Finally, the night was over. We returned (once again, Nathie's boat lagged far behind) with no event and found Jonathan sleeping soundly in our room, snoring slightly. I decided not to worry about it and went to bed.


	5. The Next Nights

dancingcurse5

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Your comments were very helpful!  
  
The next morning, Jonathan did not say anything about what he had or had not seen the night before. In fact, he did not mention the task all day. He spent the day talking with all of us, or trying to, since we still were not the most interesting conversationalists around. He toured the gardens, with one or more of us as his guide, although it had been so long since any of us had been there, it was more of an exploration for all of us. It was also the first time in almost five years that I had felt somewhat alive. Every time Jonathan looked at me, I felt weightless and alive and _happy_- something I had not felt since that first night. It was amazing how one person could make such a difference.  
And yet, I still could not mention what had happened last night; I still had to keep my silence.  
Throughout the course of the day, Jonathan managed to extract our names from all of us, and he even managed to remember them all. We had a hard time giving our names freely; old habits die hard, especially when formed in the interest of self-preservation. None of the young men underground knew our names, just as none of us had tasted their food.  
We had a quiet dinner that evening, then retired. I again offered Jonathan the wine; this time, he accepted with my name.  
I thank you again, Fiona, he said, looking straight at me. I shuddered, and prayed to whoever might be listening that he had found a way of getting around the sleeping draught. I couldn't bear it if he was blandly accepting failure.  
The night was uneventful. Again, Nathie's boat was far, far behind, and her man was starting to look a bit frustrated at the landing (the only truly human expression I had ever seen on any of their faces- I suppose frustration is a universal expression). And again we danced. At one point, I noticed suddenly that all the music we heard was the same as every other night before. The music repeated itself, endlessly, always the same. And no matter how joyful it tried to be, there was always an undercurrent of hateful things beneath the surface.   
As we walked back up to our room after the dancing, I wanted to ask Nathie why her boat was always so slow, these past two nights. But it had been so long since I had truly spoken to any of my sisters, beyond a good morning and how are you? that was never answered, that I couldn't. So I stayed silent.  
The next day, we again went to the gardens, this time to the smaller, less public ones. They were less organized and more wild. A different sort of garden. The thirteen of us had a picnic and I remember thinking that with all of our bad luck, surely having thirteen of us sitting there could only improve it. I hoped I was right. Jonathan was very kind to all of us, though we mostly sat there blankly. I wished I could laugh- I almost thought I'd forgotten how. Jonathan did not seem to be ill at ease, but then, as a soldier he'd have learned how to conceal his true feelings.  
That night, I decided I would have to do something underground. I knew that if Jonathan were following us, he'd need a token to bring back to the upper world to prove what he had been saying was true. So, when Daniel offered me refreshments, as he always did, instead of gracefully refusing, as I always did, I responded,  
Maybe a little wine would be nice. Dancing is a very thirsty business.  
Daniel left and quickly returned with a heavily encrusted wine glass filled with a rich looking red wine. Upon closer inspection, it looked almost exactly the same as the wine I served our guest every evening. I pretended to sip it, then put it down and returned to the dance. If my ideas were correct, I guessed that Jonathan would take that glass and make off with it.  
And as we headed back to the landing, I saw with some amusement that indeed, the glass had disappeared. It could have been taken by one of the many servant men that watched silently and unemotionally, but I didn't think so.  
I returned to bed with a considerably lighter heart, feeling that my suspicions had been true. I only wondered what would happen tomorrow morning, when Jonathan had to tell my father what he had seen.  
  
A/N: sorry so short! But the next one should be longer, I think! Thanks again to all who reviewed!


	6. The Truth

dancingcurse6

Okay, so I made this chapter longer. After that really short one, I figured I would probably get in a lot of trouble if I made this one short, too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
The next morning rose foggy and cold. It looked about to rain. When I first looked out the window, I shivered. It seemed like such a bad omen for the day Jonathan had to tell all.  
Father, as usual, had us attend to the meeting. I don't know what my sisters were expecting, given past performance by the young men, but my heart was beating wildly. I thought, Surely, if there ever was a fate for us to be free from this awful curse, it would be with this man, who actually stood a chance? I was scared to answer my own question.   
But there was Father asking the inevitable question.  
Young man, you have now spent three nights in my daughters' bedroom to try and discover where they go to wear out their dancing slippers every night. I ask you, have you found anything for an answer?  
My goodness, I thought, amazed, my father has the same hope shining in his eyes as I'm sure I do! What does he see in this young man, not so young anymore, but surely kind and good? Could he possibly see what I think I see?  
Jonathan looked up, holding a bundle of cloth in his arms. I had no idea what it could possibly be.  
Yes, your Majesty, I do have something to tell you.... but it may take some time.  
Father looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. Take all the time you want, young man... I've waited nigh on five years to hear those very words... take all the time you want.  
I could feel my heart breaking right then and there. This was it. Our curse was finally to be over... I could go and live in the sun again! Laugh again! Be free once more! I felt like jumping up and whooping for joy, but realized that it would look neither dignified, nor would it be very possible in the dress I was wearing. I composed myself quickly to listen to Jonathan, curious to see how he would describe the place where we had been for over four years.  
I stayed awake, Highness, the first night, and pretended to sleep. I heard scuffling sounds from around the curtain, of girls dressing and putting on shoes... then a soft whoosh as a trapdoor, as I later saw, was opened and the girls descended, all twelve of them. As soon as they had disappeared, I ran out and ran quickly down the trapdoor as well, so as not to lose the princesses.  
I followed them down a staircase, into a most marvelous forest. The trees were made entirely of gold and silver, with jewels hanging from them as if they were fruit. I decided to break off a branch to bring back with me with proof, so I did. The crack it made as it broke was enough to wake the dead! And that's when I realized what made me so uneasy.  
The place was deathly silent. There was no noise at all, besides the rustle of the princesses' dresses. It wasn't right, for a forest to have no noise. And from then on, that forest was hateful to me, no matter how costly its woods.  
We finally arrived at a landing, with a black lake. Those waters had never seen the sun before, and probably never will. There, there were twelve boats lined up, each with a pale man, dressed entirely in black, inside. Each princess got into one of the boats. I succeeded in concealing myself on the last boat, the one belonging to Nathie- here Jonathan bowed to her, then straightened and continued. Nathie turned pink, and my heart thumped.  
- and followed them across the lake to a beautiful pavilion, with a palace in the background. We all got out of the boats and ascended to the pavilion, where music was coming out- but the music was odd. It wasn't for a while that I realized that it sent shivers up my neck, no matter how cheerful it tried to be. In fact, as I looked around, I realized I disliked this pavilion, no matter how beautiful, it was frightful. And all the princesses were dancing with the young men as if there was no better place to be. I didn't understand why they did so- until I realized they must be under some compulsion or another, for nowhere did I see smiles on any face, that I would expect to see on a girl's when she was dancing with her love.   
So the entire night I spent on the sidelines, watching the dancing. Hours later, there being no moon or suns to tell time in that dismal place, all twenty-four young men and princesses walked back to the boats. Once again concealing myself on Nathie's boat, I followed and raced back to the room to be there before the princesses' return.  
The second and third nights passed in the same way. On the third night, I also took the liberty of taking a wine glass belonging to the eldest princess, Fiona, to bring back.  
My father now spoke for the first time. He'd been listening intently the entire time, his face closed as he heard the truth for the first time in four years.   
And so do you have the proof? he asked.  
I do, and he brought from the bundle a branch from the jeweled forest, all gold and silver, with tiny rubies on it about the size of cherries. The end was broken off, as from a tree, but now, in the light of day, it didn't look like a tree at all. It could not compete with the live trees outside, with birds singing in them and the wind rustling their leaves. The jeweled branch looked superfluous, crazy, and unnecessary, which it was. Then Jonathan lay it down on the table in front of him.  
Next, he drew out the wine glass that I recognized from the night before, all encrusted with jewels. He seemed to be frowning at it, and I realized that their was still wine in the glass- an impossibility because it had been horizontally oriented.   
Your Majesty, I don't understand how there could still be... Jonathan shrugged and experimentally tipped the glass sideways, and finally upside down. The liquid did not move at all. It seemed to be glued to the glass, yet still liquid. Nobody made a move to reach inside and try touching it. None of us dared to. Jonathan shrugged again and put the glass next to the branch on the table.  
sighed my father- he looked as if he'd aged another ten years listening to this story. I have heard your story, seen your proof, and I accept it as true. However, I would like to ask my daughters why they didn't tell anybody? If they were so unhappy, why didn't they trust me, or anyone, with the truth?  
I opened my mouth to speak, to say that I would have if I could have, but something prevented me from over mentioning it, and found to my bewilderment that that still held. I could not make myself speak. After trying many times I gave up, closed my mouth and looked down, to conceal the tears. I had wished so much to be able to tell my father the truth, and now couldn't, and maybe never could!  
Father looked upset, then he sighed and went on. Well, if they won't, they won't. But, sir, you have won the contest, and can choose which of my daughters to marry.  
Jonathan began, but stopped abruptly, as the floor began to shake and leap about, but with no sound.  
Oh God..... I began.... but then the world shook even more, and I fell to the floor.  
  
Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter written and up ASAP, given the constraints of school.....


	7. The Earthquake

dancingcurse7

A/N: Much thanks to Pooja for the help given in ideas... brainstorming was that much easier, as well as having someone to try ideas on.   
  
  
When I was finished rolling around from the shocks, I looked up and saw a gaping hole in the middle of the floor. It looked so familiar... it was a few moments before I remembered everything and knew what that hole signified. I shrank back from it, and, out of the corner of my eye, saw all my sisters doing the same. Jonathan and Father were obviously concerned, and started toward the gaping maw to investigate.  
Suddenly, head rose up from the hole, and they both fell back. It was easily the ugliest head I had seen, and when I looked closely, realized it was female. Behind her, closely, came twelve pale heads, all dressed in black. The first was Daniel. I suppressed a shiver... seeing them here, in the upper world, was wrong. It was as wrong as if water had begun flowing uphill.... this was not meant to happen.....  
The woman was obviously very upset. she cried, turning to her sons abruptly. So! You thought they wouldn't find out, eh?? You thought they'd be too full of sunlight and green things to see the truth! How wrong you were! Then she turned to us. You ungrateful wretches! How could you allow this man- she spat out the word like a curse- this common, mortal man to find out our secret?! I thought you were happy in our world, without the touch of the sun, that hateful thing, all hot and burning, and without the green, for who wouldn't prefer good, solid jewels?! Well, now they've found out the secret, gesturing to Father and Jonathan, and we're just going to have to take you back. So say goodbye to your father, and we'll just get you married sooner rather than later!  
With that, she reached to hold my wrist, but I pulled back just in time. Daniel's mother (for that was who she had to be) stepped forward. Now, you can't fool me, silly girl! Come on!  
Suddenly, I realized Jonathan had his hands on my shoulders. What makes you think they want to go?  
Th woman looked shocked. Why wouldn't they?? They'll get everything they love where they're going!  
What's there to love in your world? Jonathan demanded. I was grateful for him- he was wording the demands I'd raged for the past years, as well as his hands gave me the strength I needed to stay upright and look angry.   
Well, for one thing, there are my sons! The woman drew herself up and stared down at this audacious being- not an audacious being, I wanted to cry- he's a good man, better than you could ever hope to be, you old hag!  
Your sons don't even know these girls' names! I've been speaking with them for 3 days and I know their names! And something about their personalities, which I think your sons could never manage! How can a person love something that doesn't even know who you are??? He was really upset now... and not just at the old woman. His cries were more introspective than simply directed at the mother of Daniel. For the millionth time, I wondered what he'd done before he'd come here. He must have done something, besides soldiering, in the years of his life.  
Who would not want my sons? she yelled back. They are the epitomy of human beauty (a fact that should blind these silly girls to all other facts) and are everything a girl could want!  
Jonathan glanced at me, and again I felt myself weightless. I found the strength to assert myself, and did, immediately.  
What makes you think we only want superficial beauty in our life? I said softly, surprising the woman. Personally, I'd rather love for personality than for looks. Looks don't last forever, but your personality does.  
My sons are everything a girl would want! You don't know what you're saying!  
But I do! And I'll say it now, before I cannot any longer! Four and a half years ago, you devised this cruel plan to get wives for your twelve sons! The twelve most beautiful maids were chosen, one for each demon, and made to come down and dance every night until our shoes were completely worn through! We were under a curse by day, that would prevent us from speaking even a single word in explanation or defense! And in all those years, not once did any of your sons ask us our names. I doubt even Daniel- I spat out the name- knows my name now! You are a wicked, evil woman to submit us to this torture! How do you know my mind?? I know what I want in life, and your son is not it! I want the sun, I want to live- I don't want to be suffocated in your dismal world forever!   
Not knowing exactly what I was doing, only knowing that the strength I had came from Jonathan's eyes, I grasped the wine goblet, spit in it, and dashed the contents in the face of the demon woman. I don't know exactly what I was expecting... all fairy tales I'd read as a child pointed to her melting in horror, but she didn't. She disappeared in a clap of thunder, leaving a heavy red smoke behind. Her sons, who had not said a word, just stood there the entire time quietly, looking exactly as my sisters did, numb, looked blankly at the smoke. Then Daniel made a swift gesture with his hand, and they quietly left down the hole, back to where they'd came. The floor closed smoothly behind them.  
I sighed, and turned to Jonathan. Thank you, I said quietly.  
What for? he returned, just as softly. I glanced up, surprised. You didn't know? I asked.  
Didn't know what? he smiled briefly, and I wondered if he was teasing me.  
Didn't know that your glance removed the curse?  
It didn't! That was all you, Fiona, and you shouldn't put the credit on me.  
But.. every time you looked at me, Jonathan, I felt light in a way I hadn't felt in four long years... whenever you stopped, I could feel the curse upon me once more.  
I think you were confused. Don't worry. It was all you.   
I still wasn't convinced, but was too happy to argue about it right now.   
I suddenly realized that I could think again. I looked at my sisters. All were wearing wide grins. The curse had finally left us. I laughed aloud, astonished at the sound. I was so unused to being happy, to being carefree. I wondered if I would ever truly feel free again, but put it aside to be pondered later. I was too happy right now to depress myself. I jumped up and hugged all my sisters in turn. I found myself with tears on my face, Nathie laughing brightly through her tears behind me. I stopped for a moment to think of the sacrifice of the four years lost to her. The best years of one's life, many say. I was sure that this was worth it to her- to have her life back to her. Five minutes later, the rejoicings were over. We went back to our places and looked at my father, eyes shining.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!!


	8. The End

dancingcurse8 

My father turned to Jonathan, face carefully blank. Well then, young man- or I should say, Jonathan, before we were so rudely interrupted, you were about to answer a question. Please answer: which of my daughters do you wish to marry?  
he looked at me, questioningly, and I smiled back at him. It is hard to say, your Majesty, he began again, since I met your daughters but three days ago. However, I am old, sir, older than most of your daughters. Let me marry the eldest, that age difference doesn't become too much of an issue.  
Father looked at me, questioningly, and I know I turned pink. Very well then, he answered. But before we leave, I ask you, how did you manage to get down there without being seen? How were you able to conceal yourself on a gondola?  
Jonathan turned to my father thoughtfully. That is a rather strange story, sir, but if you'd like to hear it, I will tell. I need to begin with a demonstration, though.  
Go ahead, do what you want.  
Jonathan reached over and picked up the roll of cloth from where he had set it down. He unfolded it, and it turned into a giant cloak, the color of shadows. Swirling it around himself, he... disappeared. He was gone, as if he'd never been. I started suddenly, completely shocked. After a few shocked seconds, I walked forward slowly to where he'd been standing. Suddenly, I bumped into something... I looked in front of me. Nothing at all, but when I put my hand up, I suddenly felt another hand holding mine... I turned pink all over again. My hand was abruptly dropped, and Jonathan stood there again, holding the cloak of shadows in his hands. He looked me in the eyes, and I smiled back at him.   
went a voice. I turned abruptly, but not too slow to see the smile in my father's eyes. If you would continue, after such an interesting demonstration?  
Jonathan looked slightly embarrassed, but continued readily enough. He stood next to me, holding the cloak in one hand, my hand in the other. I was a soldier in many wars... I have fought in many places. Finally, just three months ago, I was discharged and sent home from the front. Having been gone for a long time, and not knowing what awaited me in my native soil, I decided to wander for a time and find myself a place. It was in my wanderings that I acquired this cloak. I came one day to a small hut on the edge of the woods. Being hungry, I stopped there to eat my lunch. Suddenly, an old woman accosted me from the hut.   
As long as you're here, you might as well have some water from my well,' she called to me.   
I was only too glad to accept; the road was rather dusty. While drawing myself some water, I got her some, too. The bucket was heavy, and I didn't know how she managed to draw her own water. She was grateful for the water and asked where I was headed. I admitted that I really didn't have a goal in mind; I was simply wandering.   
'I have a goal for you, young man, if you will take the advice of an old woman,' she said slowly. I replied that any goals or advice would be listened to.  
A few days' walk from here, there is a palace. In this palace are twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last. However, they are under a curse, and their father the King has offered one of them in marriage to the man that can solve where they go every night. You see, each morning, their dancing shoes are worn completely through, and yet they are locked securely in their room every night. Only the King has a copy of the key to their room, and no one understands how they could possibly get out.'  
Well, I said, surely someone else can solve this better than I. I'm only a common soldier! How could I solve this mystery?  
The old woman got up, went inside, and came out shortly with this very cloak that I am carrying. You are the first to listen to me in a long time, and to help me with my chores. You are the only one deserving of this cloak.'  
I tried not to look surprised; the cloak looked moth-eaten and old. I said, forgive me, but I can't see how this cloak is so special.  
'Allow me,' she said, swirled the cloak around her, and disappeared! She shortly reappeared, and told me of the power of the cloak. Then she gave me the cloak and went inside her hut.   
With this cloak, I knew I stood a chance of solving this mystery, so I put my best foot forward and arrived at this palace in a few days, just as she'd said. And you know the rest of the story.  
We had all been spellbound at his story, and now left the audience chamber, everyone supremely happy.  


  


* * * * * * *  
  
A few months later, Jonathan and I were wed. It was the largest celebration our kingdom had seen in a long while (Jonathan was rather embarrassed at all the fuss, but we survived). My sisters were soon married as well, though since Father was so happy at our return he didn't enter the traditional bargaining game with my sisters.  
On an interesting note, I shall end this narration. Jonathan, naturally, wished to invite the old woman from the mountain to the wedding. I couldn't say no; how could I refuse to allow the woman who'd brought Jonathan to me come to our wedding? So one day, the two of us went riding to find her, bringing the cloak to return it to her. We followed Jonathan's path high up into the woods. Nothing. No hut, no well, no woman. The only thing we found at the spot where Jonathan was sure the hut had stood was an open field, covered in small white flowers that I had never seen before. In the center of each flower was a small spot of blue. It was quiet there, no sounds at all. Finally, we left the cloak there, right in the center of the field and left. I hope that woman found her cloak, and I hope that somehow, she was at the wedding.  



End file.
